


Shopping

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Eva (Evan) is MtF, F/M, Jared is supportive af, Shopping, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Eva goes clothes shopping with Jared and Jared is being a supportive boyfriend as he shouldPrompt 8 - Shopping (such a good title i know)
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 6





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the 30 day otp challenge, sorry it took me so long to get it out!! i was unsure what i wanted to do with it- I already did a Kleinsen one in this challenge, but i just love them so much- plus i love Trans Girl Ev,,, sorry it's so short!!
> 
> this oneshot is set like right after Eva comes out, maybe a week or so after.

“How does it look?” she did a small twirl, the blue dress shimmering in the light. 

Jared smiled reassuringly “it looks amazing” 

Eva blushed lightly “ya think so?”

“Well, if I was being honest it could use more sparkles- but that’s just a critique on the dress itself, it looks amazing on you”

Eva giggled lightly “do you think I should get it?”

Jared shrugged “why not?” he joked getting up. “You’re gonna drive me poor, but I don’t mind”

“I can pay-” 

“Nah” Jared rolled his eyes “Ya done?” 

Eva nodded smiling “thanks again Jare…” 

“Of course” he smiled, sincerely, for the first time in a while.


End file.
